Dental personal items, such as orthodontic retainers and/or their boxes, dentures and the like requires to be kept in a clean, dry and safe place due to its own nature in order to reduce the risk of contamination of such items with microorganisms that may transmit diseases to the user. In some instances, whenever the user is not using such items, they may be stored in a particular and hygienic place. Such care in storing such items is very important in order to promote the health of the user. In another instance the items are not used because the user forgets to use them because they are in a hidden place.
Similarly, personal care products, such as dental floss, manual razors, toothbrushes and the like also require being kept in a clean and hygienic place. Unfortunately, such items are commonly kept at the top of the bathroom's wash basin, which is a highly humid and usually a place wherein bacteria and other microorganism may found an excellent reproductive environment.
Similarly, jewelry items, such as rings, earrings and the like requires a safe place to be store, particularly whenever the user is not wearing such items. In many occasions, such items may be lost while the user is on the shower or results uncomfortable while the user is sleeping.
Thus, a particular holder may be highly convenient in order to hygienically, properly and safely, save and store such personal items in order to reduce contact of said items with bacteria and other disease related microorganisms.